


What I'm Hiding

by thestruttingdead



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestruttingdead/pseuds/thestruttingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is nervous to take off his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Hiding

Daryl gently pushed Carol down onto the dingy prison mattress, kissing her hungrily. They've been dancing around this for a long time, and finally this is happening. 

It all came crashing down for him when Carol started to unbutton his shirt.

He stilled her hands with one of his own. "We ain't got enough time for that."

"No one's gonna bother us, Daryl. Everyone's busy, c'mon." she stated as she wiggled out of her own shirt.

Daryl's throat felt tight, he didn't want to make Carol think he was holding back, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for that. "You sure?"

"Beth's got the baby, Carl's with Beth, Glenn and Maggie are making out in one of the towers, Rick's off looking for Lori's body, and Hershel's with the new guy." Carol undid another button with a smile, "We've got plenty of time."

Daryl sighed and closed his eyes. Deciding to face his fears, he pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, the waited for her reaction.

There was a light gasp and he felt gentle fingers running along the multitude of scars on his stomach. "What happened?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes and saw concern all over her face, not disgust like he felt whenever he looked at them, just concern. "My old man was a mean drunk." is all he said. 

That's all he needed to say apparently, because next thing he knew, she leaned forward to kiss and lick along every scar. He couldn't feel it too much, but the tenderness and care she put into it made him want to let out a sob. That is, if Daryl Dixon sobbed.

Once every single mark had been traced, she leaned back with a smile. "There. No more hiding from me, okay?"

Daryl let a soft smile tug at his lips. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> first work on here


End file.
